


A Mother's Warning

by Kerica



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Ghost Drifting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica
Summary: A warning from across the grave, from one mother to another...





	A Mother's Warning

_“Beware...Crimson...Peak…”_

Mrs. Cushing jerked and gasped, startled out of her wits and grasped at her chest. It was already hard to breathe, so why this? Glaring at the red deformed beast in her room, a butcher knife through its skull, and she gritted her teeth, “I'm dying and you damn spirits can't seem to leave well enough alone!”

A twisted smile formed, _“No fear...that is..._ **_good_ ** _...I was drawn here...because of_ **_you_ ** _...you must not...let_ **_her_ ** _go...to Crimson Peak…”_

Fear _did_ grip her heart then. “Her?! You mean my daughter? What does she have to do with anything, you monster?!”

_“I called them that...when my own killed me...monstrous devils...and he doesn't...deserve her...Sharpe...beware...Crimson Peak…”_

Mrs. Cushing watched the red devil fade away, but death was around the corner for herself as well.

When it claimed her, Crimson Peak and the Sharpe name was on her mind.

Guided by those two things, time and space allowed her to see the death of the woman who came to visit her. The children...a fourteen year old girl had been the one to murder the woman while a boy, only twelve, watched.

They… _kissed_?

Even in death, horror filled Mrs. Cushing. _Incestuous_ , monstrous children.

_He doesn't deserve her._

No...this boy being shipped to boarding school...she could see it. A tie across the distance of the ocean...a _bond_. Souls meant to join who would find each other halfway across the world against all odds.

Snapped back to her own grave, Mrs. Cushing followed the call of her daughter, sobbing and saddened by her loss. Two mothers, dead about the same time, and their children linked.

She could at least warn her. They would find each other, their pull and call demanded it, but she could use the last of her strength...she had to…

Had to warn her…

 _“My child…”_ she whispered as the thunder rumbled and rain pelted against the window, hand on her daughter’s arm. Sitting on the bed, she leaned over her, _“...When the time comes…”_ and it would...oh it would. Death gave a soul insight into the unknown, across the veil. _“...beware of Crimson Peak…”_

The scream matched the crack and rumble of the storm. Yet, all her strength was gone. Take heed, child…

Take heed...


End file.
